


Together

by Eleanor_Bennet (Eleonor_Bennet)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Mild Smut, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/pseuds/Eleanor_Bennet
Summary: Lucifer hated silence. This was the reason why he always tried to do something... Parties, music, more parties. He tried everything to feel the noise, to fill the vacuum in his chest, to distract himself.But nothing was never enough.





	Together

Loneliness. Darkness. Lucifer was used to this. Hell wasn't different, after all. Well, except from the silence.

That bloody, unbearable companion was always there, filling his penthouse, penetrating every wall, every furniture. Even his piano wasn't immune to that bastard, sometimes. Notes weren't always able to calm his pain, to get him relief, even just for some moments, from his heavy existence. From the silence inside.

Lucifer hated _silence_. This was the reason why he always tried to do something... Parties, music, more parties. He tried everything to feel the noise, to fill the vacuum in his chest, to distract himself.

But nothing was never enough.

It was hard to forget his past, the years spent in Hell, the burning of his skin, the scars cutting deep inside his very soul. He felt hurt.

There were days in which those feelings were an unbearable burden. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to defeat them, to stop the pain of his eternal loneliness.

"Are you okay?"

And then, this sound... The purest. The only one capable of letting him smile and desiring to be alive. _Chloe._

"I am, now."

She looked at him with puzzled eyes, a sad smile playing on her beautiful lips.

"Lucifer, what's wrong? Tell me... Please."

Her hand touched his, definitely stopping the storm inside his heart. Here it was... A warm feeling in his chest, the sudden sound of everything around him. The clock on his living room's wall, the low volume of some movie on TV, the detective's breath, so close to him.

Silence was finally gone, but her question still put some sort of heaviness in the air.

He emptied his glass of wine, put it on the table in front of them and sighed.

"It's... Complicated."

Chloe shifted on the sofa, their hands still linked. "Try me."

He huffed, smiling again because of her stubborness, a trait he so loved. "I guess an eternity of damnation is... Hard to forget."

The devil looked absently in front of him, his mind running back to the time he spent in Hell, torturing souls and hoping for someone to...

_No_. No, he couldn't think about his past hopes. For no one came to the rescue, none of his brothers and sisters ever deigned to help him. No one...

His hands became two fists, but then again Chloe placated the storm inside of him by releasing and squeezing them in hers.

"You're here, now. With me." She whispered, coming impossibly close to him. "Don't let your mind betray you... Don't go back, there." Her left hand traced a line on his jaw, ever so softly. And that light touch made him want to forget everything, to just live in the moment without thinking about his Father and the all family. He just wanted... _This_. Her love.

But he wasn't able to speak a word, for his eyes were suddenly full of tears he didn't expect.

He immediately wiped them, ashamed. But her fingers still lingered on his face, and she was now on his lap and all he could manage to do was staring at her beauty and finally letting his heart go... The devil cried. And it was so not him, that he felt nauseous, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself. 

"Lucifer... " Concern was written all over Chloe's face, her eyes sternly on his deranged face. 

"I don't want to go back... I don't want to..." He managed to whisper with shaky voice, his hands desperately on her hips, bringing her closer, closer... The closest he could. "...To feel this way anymore. I don't want to." He buried his head in her chest, her beating heart a reassuring, smoothing sound. And Chloe's arms were around him, tight and firm. This was the place he wanted to be. Forever... Even if _forever_ , for them, meant just a blink of an eye in the perspective of an eternal soul. 

"The little boy's case hit you more than you expected, mh?" The detective tried to entangled herself from his grasp and look at him in the eyes, but in response, he tightened his grip on her and shakily sighed.

"He didn't deserve it... To be used by his parents and then being thrown away like garbage when they didn't need him anymore." His voice was impossibly low, clearly filled with anger. A ten years old boy used as a drug dealer and then killed by his own father because of a mistake... Chloe still shivered at the thought. And she knew Lucifer'd been hit by the case, because his mood during the all week had been strange. _Dark_. He had always retired, alone, at Lux, early at night, avoiding every human contact. Avoiding even her, sometimes. It was like something was devouring him inside, and she didn't know what to do, how to act in front of the deep pain he was certainly feeling.

How could she help? Sometimes, it was so hard to deal with all of this. Could a human mind ever be able to fully understand that kind of feelings?

"Look... It was a horrible situation, maybe the most difficult in all my career. And you have all the right to feel like you feel... You also have the right to feel sympathetic with the poor boy." She shifted slightly on his legs, finally getting the chance to look at his puffed, teary eyes. "You know what abandonment feels like, and I won't pretend that everything's always gonna be ok from now on, because certain scars are impossible to remove." She touched his face again, wiping away some tears still on his cheeks. "But I can promise you one thing: I will never. Ever. Let go of you. Never. And even when we'll be forced to say goodbye, I promise I'll take every effort to come back to you. I don't know how, but I will." The Devil looked at her in pure awe, but sadness was still written all over his face. She could see it. "Don't make promises you can't keep, darling... You'll be in a good place. And I'll suffer as mad for the eternity, but..."

"No, Lucifer. I mean what I say. We'll face this life together, and I'll manage to do something after... Because I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to be alone. I won't abandon you. And for now..." She ghosted a kiss on his forehead "For now, whenever your mind takes you back in your Hell... Please, talk to me. We're together..."

Her smile was all it took for him to hug her again, to keep her next to his heart, because words weren't enough to express how he felt whenever she was like this. Determined in her own choices... The choice to be with him, no matter how broken and complicated and dangerous his life was. "Together..." He rolled the word on his tongue as if he wanted to feel, to make his own the meaning of it.

_Together_ was something he wasn't used to. He had people, down in Hell, that made things for him, following his orders, and even if they shared the same thoughts, the same goals, it never was something equal. Because he was the King, there, and everyone else was just a subject in the grand scheme of things. 

Chloe was different. Since the beginning, they both adopted some sort of balance in their relationship. She was the rational, responsible one, while he... Well, he was _him_ , and never they tried to take advantage on the other. They'd always been equal. They always did things _together_. And now more than ever, Lucifer was struck by the reality of it: he wasn't alone anymore. He realized that the silence of his soul, every time they spent time together, was filled with a pleasant music... The music of love. He'd tried to fight it, to deny it, to put himself away from that powerful, stranger force, but he was never able to get rid of it. Because he loved Chloe, even if she was some miracle sent by His Father; he loved her even if he'd changed a bit for her. Not entirely, of course, 'cause he was still the same old Lucifer, but he couldn't deny that with her, his world of sex and parties and alcohol and drugs wasn't alluring anymore. 

Cautiously, he put his lips on her neck, leaving soft kisses while his heart seemed to explode for the sudden revelation. "I love you." He whispered, too quiet in the empty room, and the detective almost thought she had imagined it. "What?" Her voice trembled, the open disbelief on her face was starting to become pure joy.

Since they decided to give their relationship a try, they agreed to proceed cautiously. Chloe still had to fully comprehend the big reality of the universe, while Lucifer had to understand what this sort of relationship meant. They were both still walking on egg shells, trying to help each other whenever things were too big to be understood. So, his words had a deep meaning in that moment. They seemed some sort of next step, and also the proof of what they both were feeling from some time, now. "I love you, Chloe. When I'm with you, I feel... Invincible. It's like nothing can hit me. I feel... Happy. No matter what my past is, no matter what our future will be, no matter how many breaking-heart cases we'll have to face, I know I can always count on you. As much as you can count on me. And you don't even know what it means, for someone like me, to finally have someone to trust fully... Isn't it what love is about?" His question was sincere, genuinely confused as he always was when talking about feelings. So, Chloe giggled between tears of pure joy and took his head in her hands.

"I love you, too."

And then, words were not required anymore. Lips searched lips, hands fumbled feverishly with buttons and layers of useless cloths, then finally touched skin, and more and more skin until they both were, for the first time, exposed one to the other. No barriers, no masks, no fears, no urge to wait, but also no urge to go too fast. He took her in his arms and walked her to his bedroom, then reverently put her on the sheets and admired her astonishing beauty. "Are you sure?" He asked, still not joining her on the bed "Do you really want this? _Us_?" 

Chloe took his hands and lured him on top of her, never leaving his impossibly dark eyes. She saw everything, in them: lust, passion, adoration, a little fear and, most of all, love. How couldn't she be sure? How could he even think she didn't feel the same things? "I do. I told you... I chose you. As my partner, my friend, my love. And even if sometimes I'm scared about your family and what they're capable of, I know I'm safe with you. So, yes, I'm sure." She smiled, then kissed him fiercely, as if she wanted to reverse all her emotions in that strong touch of lips. And again, the world around them disappeared, leaving just the two of them loving each other. 

Lucifer's mouth roamed all over her body, leaving marks here and there, kissing every inch of her skin, licking every sensible part of her, and she already felt on the edge when she felt his lips on hers again. 

"Lucifer..." Her whisper, like a spell, had the power to make him shudder. How many times did he imagined this? Chloe in his arms? Too many. But no imagination could've compared to the reality of the actual feeling. The feeling of her body against his, of her breath growing heavier by the minute, of her hands touching his shoulder and linking behind his head, of her fingers playing with his hair. It was too much, but also not enough... He had to feel her, and he was quite sure she wanted the same. "Not yet, my love..." He answered to her whispered pleading, and decided to devour her again between her thighs, before finally pushing himself into her.

Suddenly, all the fears of the months before, all the doubts vanished like snow during a sunny day. And maybe it was too cheesy for two people like them, but it was true: anything else wasn't important, right now. All that mattered was the fact that they were together, and they were just become one. Pure pleasure mixed with adoration and deep feelings, making that moment special for both of them. It wasn't only sex, nor the inevitable progress of their relationship that all their friends had predicted long time before. 

No, it was much, much more. Maybe it had no name, even. It was two souls moving in unison, loving the other with the same, great transport until they reached the edge, chanting their names in that barely lit room.

"Lucifer..."

"Chloe..."

_Together_.

And the silence was forever defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank NotOneLineFF, Finally_with_you, Karolina, Lesza Borana and Navaros for always cheering me up and encouraging me whenever I felt the need to give up everything.


End file.
